


I'm a Bad Liar (Now you know)

by Winter_army1611



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Big Brother Peter Parker, Family Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony stark obviously alive in this fic duh, Warning for any ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_army1611/pseuds/Winter_army1611
Summary: He is not fit in this new family and he shouldn't be here, Peter thought to himself. He never tells anyone about it because it just seems right. He lies to them with his smile and cheerful facade. Ones said 'fake it till you make it', so he does that. But, for how long he could hold it?
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Kudos: 54





	I'm a Bad Liar (Now you know)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I write this absolutely just for fun and this story will be only one-shot. This is a MCU au and they will be a lot of changes I've made. This will take place after Endgame but before FFH and obviously Tony is alive in this universe. Then, May had married to Happy in the middle of blip incident where Peter was still gone and I don't want to spoil a lot here. So, you have to read about it by yourself in here. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and all rights reserved to Marvel Studios. For story's title, it was taken from Bad Liar by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> Warning: Contain swearing, and violence action (but not much of them).

It was Morgan's birthday party and she's going to turn into 5 years old today. Peter is so happy for her that she will celebrate with a lot of people she loved and most of them will be there with her. He has arrived a bit earlier than others with Happy and May to help the preparation for the said party. 

"Petey! You came!" Morgan shouted cheerfully. "Yeah, Morg! I'm happy to see you, birthday girl!" He replied and squatted down so his eyes meet with her eyes' level. She hugs him and he returns it back gladly. "Come in and just make it like your own house..." Pepper said as soon as she appeared at the cabin house's door. 

"Glad to see you guys could make it here on time! So, how's the traffic on your way just now?" Tony asked as he put bags of groceries that he got from Happy on the kitchen table. "Well, it will not be that bad if someone just follow the route I had set in the GPS..."May replied full with sarcasm. 

"It will be much worse if I follow that route and we couldn't make it here on time at all!" Happy defensed himself. "Is this normal?" Tony asked Peter while glancing at both of them. "Yeah, sometimes they did that..." Peter replied with an amused smile. "How's the baby, May?" Pepper asked his aunt, breaking the couple from their bickering. 

"He's already five months old and I can feel him kicking in my tummy. It's so amazing, Pepper. I just can't wait for him to be born..." She answered happily. It's a very long time Peter sees his aunt smiles like that since Ben's death and he is so glad for her to find happiness again. "I know right! I feel so happy for you, May...Take good care of him and just remember to eat healthy." Pepper advised with a warm big smile.

Then, people that Tony had invited start to come bit by bit. "Pete, can you bring these trays to the table out there?" Tony asked. "Sure! All of these?" He replied. "Yup, that will be all..."Tony nodded before disappear in the kitchen again. After he put all of the trays that full of pop tarts apparently, he noticed some kids from Mr. Barton and Mr. Lang's families were playing together.

"Hey! Can I join you guys?" He asked. "Yeah, sure kid! Come on!" Scott answered with a smile. They were playing tags and looks like there are two teams each side. Cooper and Nate were on Clint's team while Lila and Cassie were on Scott's team. Peter joins Scott's team as the members were mostly girls so it seems a bit unfair. 

But, he didn't realize that he's being there just make the game unfair for the other team because Cooper has complained about it few minutes ago not long after the game started. "It's not fair Peter has super strength like Captain America! He's not even sweating!". "Yeah, I'm so tired!" Nate whines as well. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to use it!" Peter apologized. 

"Hey! Don't say like that to Peter, kids! It's not nice. Say sorry to him right now!" Clint scolded his sons. "But! It's true, dad!" Cooper whined again. "It is okay, Mr. Barton! There is no need to apologize...I should realized it sooner. Don't be mad at them...I think Mr. Stark needs my help anyway, so I should go now! Have fun!" Peter replied before walked away from them.

"You so stupid! You shouldn't join them and you just left Mr. Stark to do everything by his own...Useless." His mind supplied but he tried to ignore it. "Mr. Stark? Are you in here?" He asked as soon as he arrived at the kitchen area. "God, kid! Where did you go just now? You just vanished on me..." Tony replied dramatically. "Oh...I went out playing with the others and I'm sorry to disappear suddenly like that. So, you need my help?" He answered with a chuckle.

"It's okay, kid. Can you help me pick Morgan and bring her to me? I need her to choose something for these cookies...We can't make strawberry flavor because she was allergic with it." Tony said. "Of course, Mr. Stark! I be right back!" Peter nodded before searching for the little girl in the backyard with her mother and his aunt. 

"Oh, yeah Pete! I almost forgot to ask you to bring these nice cups of tea to Pepper and your aunt as well...Can you bring these to them?" Mr. Stark stopped him. "Yeah, sure Mr. Stark! They will like it!" Peter replied with a nod before taking the tray of those cups.

Upon arriving at the backyard, he can see both of them were chatting to each other. So, he approaches them steadily with two cups of tea on the tray. 

"Mrs. Stark? May? I hope that I'm not interrupting anything but Mr. Stark really needs Morgan right now. He sends me to pick her up." Peter said to the ladies. "Sure, Peter...Morgan dear, your daddy is calling you." Pepper called her daughter who was in the mini castle tent. "Yes, mommy! Petey, up! Up!" Morgan said cheerfully while holding out her arms, asking him to pick her up. 

"Wait a minute, Morg...I need to serve these cups of tea to your mother and aunt May." Peter replied. Unfortunately, his hand is kind of slip while serving the tea and has spilled the liquor on Pepper's skirt. She shouts a bit as the tea is still hot and has burned her left hand. "Pepper! You're okay!? Peter, what have you done!? Go get something to clear this mess!" May said in panic. 

"Yes, I'm okay May. It's a little burn on the left hand." She replied. "Oh my god! I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Stark! I will take first aid-kit and a cloth to clean that up!" Peter shouted in panic as well. "It-It's okay, Peter...I clean up by myself. Don't worry, okay? You should go bring Morgan in before Tony comes out here..."Pepper tried to reassure him.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Stark? I can help you and Mr. Stark would understand if-" He continued to ask but Pepper cuts him in. "Yes, I'm sure Peter. Now, go bring this little kid before her dad comes search for her by himself..."Pepper said determinedly. It makes Peter to nod in agreement. Nobody says no to Pepper. Then, she excuses herself to change her attire into a dry and comfortable one.

"Where is Happy, May?" Peter asked after held Morgan securely in his arms. "He went to meet Mr. Rhodes somewhere, I'm not sure either actually..." May replied. "Oh...okay." He replied. "Petey? You can climb tree, right?" Morgan suddenly asked him. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can do it easily...Why did you asked, little miss?" Peter questioned back.

"Can you get my kite back? It stuck on that tree..." She asked while pointing her finger towards the said tree. "Sure, I can...Wait here, okay?" He said before put Morgan down back on her feet. "Be careful, Peter!" May shouted from below when he is his half-way to take the kite. 

He didn't get to reply when the branch under his right foot breaks after he managed to grab the kite. "Holy shit!" He swears before falling down from the tree. He didn't have a chance to stick one of his hand on the tree and ends up fall on the ground. But, May screams in fear and seems to forget she was pregnant apparently because she moves in instinct to save him. 

"No, May! Move away!" He shouted before landed on the ground and after he pushed May away from his way. He closes his eyes and ready to roll over like he always do when being Spider-Man. "Peter! What have you done!?" A man voice can be heard nearby.

He groans and looks around to see where his aunt went. His eyes widen in shock when he saw May had stumbled down when he pushed her just now. Luckily, Happy got to her in time before she managed to land on the ground. Oh, god! He could kill his own aunt and the unborn child who will be his cousin, he thought in panic and shock. 

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pu-push you so hard, May! I'm afraid it will be much worse if I let you catch me and you're pregnant! It will be-"Peter started to ramble nervously but Happy cut him off. "Okay, shut it kid! I don't want to hear you talk and help me with your aunt here!" He said, trying to hold his anger. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Happy, May..." He apologized again before helping May to sit properly on the chair which she previously occupied. 

"It is okay, Peter dear..." May said after she had her breath under control again. "What!? That is absolutely not okay! You could have been killed because of internal bleeding if you land hard on the ground and by how fast you fall down just now, I'm pretty sure you could have miscarriage as well!" He shouted worriedly while glaring angrily at Peter. Peter looks down at the ground guiltily.

"Uncle Happy! Don't scold Petey only! It-It is my fault too! I asked him to take my kite on that tree and he fall down because of that! I'm sorry!" Morgan said when she saw Peter was getting scold by Happy. "Fine! I forgave both of you and don't do that again! I don't have good cardiogram you know..." Happy replied while sighed heavily.

"Peter? I think you should bring Morgan to her dad right now...He must be waiting for you." May said. "Oh, yeah! Are you okay for me to go? I'll be right back and help you..." Peter asked for confirmation. "It is fine, kid. Just go and I handle your aunt, okay?" Happy retorted. "O-okay...Let's go, Morgan!" Peter replied before carried her in his arms and walked into the house back. 

While they are on their way back to the kitchen, he accidentally slips on his own leg and loses his stability. He uses his enhanced reflex ability to turn his body on time and lets his back lands on the floor while Morgan stays safely on him. He didn't realize there is a cabinet nearby while landing on his back.

So, he has knocked his head and right shoulder on it hard that make him can feel the pain blinding through his body enough for him to hiss in hurt. Morgan startled with the crashed they were having, immediately burst into tears and crying out loud. Tony arrives at scene where they fall, takes Morgan away from his arms immediately. "It's gonna be okay, Morgan. See? You're okay. Everything is fine, dear..." Tony tried to make his daughter to stop crying.

Then, he turns to look at Peter who was in his way to stand up from the fall. He doesn't know what is running through him right now. He can't help but to feel anger towards the boy and just lets his mouth runs before thinking whatever he should supposedly say.

"What are you thinking, Peter!? She could get hurt and it will be your fault if that happen!" Tony scolded him angrily. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Stark! It's my fault that I slipped on my leg and luckily that I managed to turn so that Morgan didn't get hurt. Then-" Peter started to ramble again. "That's where you zip it cause I don't want to hear anything more from you...You're so clumsy, Peter." Tony shouted at him and sighed heavily before walked away, left him there.

He is left speechless after that words. "See...You can't do anything right at all! You just a disappointment to others, Peter...You're nobody to Mr. Stark, so it's a right thing for him to scold at someone so useless like you who was almost hurt his only daughter! Just now, you had spilt hot tea on Mrs. Stark, his wife! Then, the worst part is you pushed your own aunt who was pregnant! You could kill both of them! You're so worthless shit ever, Peter!" He can hear the voice loud and clear in his head. 

He runs away from the cabin house as far as his legs can bring him into the forest which is not far from that place. He wants to clear his mind, so he starts walk around aimlessly. He doesn't care if people know or not about him wandering in this woods because he just know, nobody would care enough to find him. He brings bad luck which he called Parker luck.

Fortunately, his aunt had changed her surname to Hogan after married to Happy and the one that remains in Parker's family will be only him. Few hours later, he realizes that he has lost his way in the forest and started to panic when the sky is getting dark as well.

It will be a little bit colder at night and his body is not a good friend with cold. So, he tries to walk around again and that's when his spidey sense starts to tingle at the back of his neck. Something is not right, all he can thought. He walks slowly towards the way where the spidey sense tingles stronger. Then, he hears voices and immediately hides behind a tree.

He uses his enhanced hearing to hear the voices more clearly. "I heard Stark was having her daughter's birthday party today and it will be extent until tomorrow..." A man's voice can be heard. Peter's brows furrowed in confusion. "So? You want to grab that girl tomorrow then? Is it safe? I mean most of the guests were former avengers you know..." Another man's voice and it's a bit gruff. 

"Yeah, I know but it's not Captain America or any super soldiers were attending the party. Mostly, it just plain guys with gimmick...Like that Ant-man dude, I'm bet he didn't bring his suit along. Hawkeye? Well, he doesn't have his bow and arrows. Moreover, he already retired. That Colonel is crippled and had retired as well. Then, Stark had retired too and maybe he didn't have his Iron-man suit if we do this job clear and clean. We should have strategy when we're going to strike..."The first man said, under-estimating the mentioned avengers. 

Peter gasps in shock when he just heard a kidnapping plan and they are going to kidnap Morgan! He is not going to let this happen especially during her birthday party. It's a big no-no. But, he can't do anything without his suit or his identity will be known to them. So, he tries his best to cover his face except for the eyes.

He climbs up the tree behind them and jumps in front of them. They were very startled and stood up from their sitting place, ready in fighting stance. "Hey, guys! Planning to ruin someone's birthday party? It's not nice, man!" He quips before punched one of them. The other guy tries to punch him, completely miss when he had ducked down.

Peter gives him upper-cut to the jaw and knocks him out. But, the first guy who he had punched, already stand up again and try to punch him but miss as well. Then, Peter just gives a punch hard enough to put him out. "Ha! Feels that! That's what you get when trying to ruin someone's happy day!" Peter mocked at the both unconscious men. However, he didn't realize there was another figure had slipped behind him during the fight.

Then, he feels a prick at the back of his neck and immediately looks at the figure behind him. It was a lady who is giving a very sweet smile at him. Too sweet that it brings shiver into his spine. At that moment, he knows that he is in a big trouble. "Have a nice dream dear..." All the woman said before the world around him turns dark.

\---

Peter can feels someone was slapping numerously on his right cheek and groans in pain when he tries to move his body. He gives out a hiss when his right shoulder feels totally off, he thinks it had dislocated from previous fall with Morgan in the cabin house. Then, his head is also killing him and not helping him at all in this situation too. His eyes has opened and still trying to adjust for him to see clearly.

Then, his eyes meets with another pair of eyes were looking at him. It was the lady that drugged him earlier. "Rise and shine my dear!" All the woman said. Then, he looks at his legs, they were bound together with some ropes. He realized his hands were tied too and the rope also securely tied around his body to a tree in sitting position. 

He can't say anything back to the woman as well when he found out that his mouth was shut off with a duct tape on it. "Look at you! You have an amazing strength for a young yet little boy like you...How come you get this strong? It's so amazing that I want to cut you and see myself what is so special about you!" The woman said with a crazy smile. 

Oh my god! This woman is another lunatic scientist apparently and just can't wait to do an experiment on you...What a luck, Parker, he thought to himself bitterly. "You're Stark's intern, right? I think I see you in several occasions before...Peter Parker, right?" She asked. 

But, Peter didn't reply nor nod to confirm her assumption. He just stares at her angrily and tries to kick her away from him. "Easy there, tiger! Josh! Mike! Come here look at your attacker just now! What a shame for you guys to get your asses kicked by this little boy." She said with an amused chuckle.

The previous men who he had knocked out, were walking towards him. They give their own evil smirks at him. "I just can't wait to give my own punch on your face, brat! Because of you, I had a black eye!" The man with the gruff voice said. "Josh...We should wait your turn to pummel this brat later as we have job to do. Remember? Money to make..." Mike reminded his friend.

"Whatever, Mike! I don't care as long as I get to punch him as much as I want!" Josh replied. Huh...You made another enemy just by being yourself Parker, Peter thought amusedly. "Gentlemen...Why you didn't just use this boy to get what you want? He is Stark's intern, right? He might be care enough to throw some money for him unless Stark thinks otherwise..." She said.

"But, Gina...Are you sure that Stark will pay ransom for this brat?" Mike asked nervously. "Ask the boy himself if you want to know he is worth enough for Stark to pay his ransom or not then..." Gina replied with an emotionless stares. Then, she pulls off the tape from his mouth to let him talk

"Joke on you! He would not give you anything! I'm not his son to warrant him enough to pay the ransom! You know you guys are really under-estimating the remaining avengers because they could totally kick your asses with or without their cool suits and gears! You hear me!" Peter shouted angrily.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Josh shouted before punched him right at his left cheek. It shut him off for a while. "Hah! You call that a punch! I could give you better!" Peter said with a mocked smile. Damn, he is really digging his own grave earlier, he thought to himself. Then, another punch lands on his right cheek and this a bit harder than before.

He can feels blood is running out from his mouth and nose. He spits the blood out and looks at Josh. "That's all?" He asked. "Okay, this is not working out...We're totally going to grab that girl and maybe just kill this brat to get rid him off. He knew our names and saw our faces..." Mike said.

"Or just give him to me...I think I might find something interesting about him especially the strength he shown us earlier." She retorted. "Suit yourself...But, he had to remain here for a while until we get our hands on Stark's daughter." Mike replied and Gina nodded her head in agreement.

No way that he will let them go, so he tries to rip off the ropes but have no success in doing it. It won't budge at all although how hard he tried. "It's not going to break because that ropes is special for those who is just like you, Peter...Try to rest, okay?" Gina said sweetly. He feels panic surge in him when he realizes that he is totally immobilize and can't do anything to stop them. 

"Stupid! You're so worthless! Just a burden to everybody and now you're just going to be a subject for this mad scientist to experiment on...Nobody is going come for you. Not even Mr. Stark!" The voice came back. 

He tries his best to hold his tears from spilling out but fail when the woman notices them. "Oh, dear...Don't cry. You will spend a lot of your time with me later and you are not going to be alone, okay? Don't worry..." She said while wiping off the tears on both of his cheeks with her thumbs. "Such a puny kid! Stupid brat!" Josh said before laughing out loud. 

"Who calls my kid puny and stupid, eh?" A very familiar voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Peter's head snaps up and his eyes immediately search for the source of that voice. No way! Is that Mr. Stark? He couldn't be here and tonight they are going to have a big dinner...He should be with his family not here, all he can thought at that moment.

"Hey, kid...Looking for trouble I see." Tony said in his mechanical voice as he was in his Iron-Man's suit. Then, everything happens in a flash and all three of them were now tied unconsciously together at a tree. Iron-man's suit retracts back into his arc reactor housing unit on his chest and then he looks at Peter worriedly.

"Mr. Stark? Why-why are you here? Aren't you having a dinner with your family at the cabin house? Is Morgan okay? Everyone else is fine right?" Peter asked. But, the only answer he gets is a hug by Mr. Stark himself. He feels so shock but gladly returns it back.

"Pete, you hear me clearly what I'm going to say. I-I'm sorry for shouting at you and I shouldn't do that. It's not reasonable at all when you are clearly had tried your best to make sure Morgan is safe. Everyone is worried about you, Peter...We are sorry, okay?" Tony said.

Peter blinks his eyes numerously, bewildered with what he heard from him. "But, it's my fault! You should be mad at me and it's a right thing! I'm not your family and just an intern if that title is stand anyway...I almost hurt your only daughter!" Peter retorted.

"Should I be insulted that you said that you are not my family? Am I that worthless to be your family, kid?" Tony joked but Peter thought the otherwise. "N-No! That's not what I means! It's the other way! I'm the one-" He said in panic. "I'm kidding, kid..."Tony said with a smile.

"But, you should know you will and always be my family...You're like my own son that I never have. Capisce?" He continued with a smile. "But-" Peter tried to argue but Tony cut him off. "Ah-ah! I ask you again, capisce?" He asked again. "Capisco..."Peter muttered.

"Hey, you good in Italian I see..." Tony said. "Well, May is from Italian family, so I learn from her a little bit..." He replied with a small smile. 

"Yeah, I know by how she swear in Italian at me when she found out about your identity as Spider-ling during your homecoming year." He said with an amused chuckle. Peter grimaces when he mentioned that incident. Don't ever get on May's bad side, he learnt that lesson enough not to do it again.

"Anyway, we should go back before Pepper has my head...There are lot of food is waiting for you, kid." Tony continued and put his left arm on Peter's right shoulder. 

"Ouch! I think that I might forgot to mention you that I kind of maybe had dislocated my right shoulder..."Peter said sheepishly. 

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!" Tony shouted his full name at him comically with a widened eyes, apparently shocked with the news. He immediately pulls his hand from Peter's injured shoulder like it was a hot water. 

Peter chuckles at his mentor, no. His father figure's reaction. He loves him so much and all his family. Maybe he could try to fit in this new family, he thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END~


End file.
